Rewrite ${(7^{-10})(7^{-12})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
${ (7^{-10})(7^{-12}) = 7^{-10-12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-10})(7^{-12})} = 7^{-22}} $